Death of the Ace Attorneys
by MikieJoe
Summary: Phoenix and Apollo are brutally murdered. Trucy is all alone in the world with know one to turn to. She requests the help of one of Phoenix's old friends to help. Just and Idea better than you might think.
1. Day 0 Crime

**Hello people! I'm already doin' 2 other stories but this one is just tell me what yeah think about the plot and I may continue.**

**Ps. Sorry about the character death I never wanted this to happen but it crept into my head and started forming. Pss. I have NEVER played Apollo Justice Ace Attorney. Mainly because I am on case 4 of Trials and Tribulations. Psss. I am crap at spelling any mistakes could they please be pointed out by the reader. Okay lets go...**

It was a great night. Larry, Edgeworth and I played poker 'til the new year. Of course Trucy didn't get any sleep between fetching me grape juice every now and again or just telling us to be quiet. It was my first night being properly drunk. Like you try to walk but you fall over. It was Edgeworth's first time drinking alchol. But it felt empty and I told this to my friends.

"You may need to drink more." said Larry with that stupid smile of his plastered on his face.

"May-May-Maybe you miss M-M-Ma-whats-her-name." Edgeworth had had to much chatanuf de pape.

I realised it was Maya I missed... about ten minutes later because Larry and I were laughing so hard at Edgeworth. In my drunken state I got depressed and I asked my friends what they thought would happen if Maya stayed in L.A. They both said. "You'd have a wife and two kids."

That gave me a shock and made me more depressed. To cheer myself up I drank wine... with grape juice in it.

It was 2a.m in the morning and Larry was laughing at some story he was attemping to tell but half way through a sentance he would burst out laughing. Just then Apollo walked in. He played some poker and got totally wasted. I sent for a taxi for Larry and Edgeworth. I went back into the room we were playing in and started to tidy up, which is extremely hard when your drunk. After a while I gave up and talked to Apollo for a bit. Then it happened.

The door broke down and a cloud of dust was formed. In the doorway was a man in a long coat and a top hat. He reminded me of Gumshoe. He took out a pistol and took aim. I tackeled him to the ground and started punching him. Unfourtantly he was stronger than me and threw me back into the room and procced to through his own punches. Apollo hit the man on the head with a chair and that just enraged him. He started to assalt Apollo and I took action. I took a steel pole from an un-made baminton set and hit the man. He recoiled. He then took the pole off me and hit me over the head. I felt something gushing. My skull had cracked open. My vision was blured. It was the beginning of my death but I wasn't going to let it end there. I grabbed the mans arms while he was hitting Apollo and I screamed at him to leave and save himself. The man punched my once and I was knocked againist a cabinate. My vision was faiding everything was going black. I just saw the man tie a rope around Apollo's neck until my vision ended along with my life. Suddenly I saw her. In front of me was Mia. She smiled and helped me up and held my hand as I entered the light.

**Okay now that thats done tell me what you think. Thank you in advance!**


	2. Day 1 Investigation 1

**Hello anyone! Okay sorry about the slow update but I have 2 other fics to attend to. Anyway I have beaten Trials and Tribulations and I'm getting Apollo Justice for Christmas. Okay thanks to Hmmmmmm my only reviewer. This chapter is in **

I woke up and wondered why the Gavainers new song was blaring in my ears, then I remembered. I had put them in so I could fall asleep without listening to Daddy. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and there I saw him. Polly was dangling from the ceiling. I let out a scream for Daddy. He didn't answer. Fearing the worst I ran into the living room and sure enough Daddy was lie stiffly against the wall. His corpse soaked in blood. My knees gave in and I colapsed in tears. Around 15 minutes later, I called the police. They arrived swiflty and Ema brought me to the precident to "Met her boss." Her boss was an imtimidating man in a brown trench coat. He had black hair and a pencil behing his ear. He revealed himself to be one of Daddy's friends Dick Gumshoe. He was kind to me and told me what they found. He said there was a lot of evidence at the crime scene to suggest I had comitted the murders. There was the rope, from my room I use it in magic shows. The final murder weapon on Daddy was unfourtantly Mr. Hat. He said that with great sorrow he had to put me into detention. "So here I am." I finished telling my story.

Across from me was Nick's Ex-assistant, Maya Fey. She listened to every word I said and took notes. She was apparently struggling because she asked me how to spell certain words.

"Okay so let me get this straight." she said, "Nick," she whiped a tear from her eye. "was murdered and so was this "Polly" person. You are in jail because of it awaiting trial although there is no motive at all."

I nodded.

"This case is messed up." she muttered. "Okay well nice meeting you Trucy. I'll try get you that attorney I was talking about. What was his name Grossburg?"

"Thank you Maya." I vaguly smiled. Maya smiled back.

_(Maya POV)_

I head towards Mr. Grossbergs house. He had retired but he would take up a case if urgent. This was urgent.

I knocked on his front door. His house was about half a mile away from the detetion centre. Mr. Grossberg greeted me at the door and invited me in. I explained the case to him. But...

"I can't."

"WHAT!" I was shocked.

"One days notice m'dear. Only Mr. Wright could prepare a trial in that length of time."

"Okay." I felt like my whole family had been murdered. "Sorry I wasted your time." I left and head back to met Trucy.

She questioned me on what Mr. Gooseberg said and she nearly broke down in tears when I told her he refused. I made up my mind there and then.

"I'll be your attorney!" I exclaimed.

"W-What!" Trucy looked shocked. "But Ms. Fey your not an attorney."

"Shush keep it down!" I glanced at the guard who had fallen asleep. "I've witnessed most of your fathers cases all I need is an Attorneys Badge and I'll be a great attorney."

Trucy relucantly agreed. I set out to gather evidence.

**What do yeah think? I may not continue after this for a while okay. Thanks.**


	3. day 1 Investigation 2

**Hello people! I should explain my absense, I really should. Okay here it goes, 1. I've been playing Pokemon Black, Ace Attorney Investagations, Apollo Justice, Call of Duty World at War, Assaian's Creed 2 and Gran Turissimo 5. 2. I've been watching Phoenix Wright: Ace Idiot. Check it out its pretty gud. 3. Reading Millions of Fanfics (Okay not Millions but a lot). Okay thanks to that reckless girl and Zyesaa for reviewin', let's get on with it...**

_(Maya POV)_

I marched out of the detention centre with a huge smile on my face. Of course relisation set in and it got me down. My mood's change made me sigh and look at my feet obviously getting a few looks from people. Pearly was ment to come with a few friends but the rail service was offline for the time being. Apparently there was a smuggeler on my train and the other trains got delayed. Pearly said she would try to make it tomorrow. I arrived at the office for the first time in 7 long, years. I sighed. No matter where I was this always felt like home. I opened the door and was nearly thrown aside by a blonde haired man.

"Oh!" He smiled at me. It was a fake smile, I knew because his lips where twitching. " Excuse me, Fraulein" He turned and rushed off in the direction of the prosecutors office. I stared after him. After a while I reailsied I was blushing and I turned my head, took a deep breath and walked inside.

The office was cramped with police officers and whatever stuff Nick left around. There was one detective who was just standing there with a scowl on her face eating some sort of chocolate cracker. I scaned the room looking for Gumshoe but he wasn't there. He must have got a promotion. I approached the detective and smiled and her.

"What?" she glared at me.

I said nothing but tried to smile wider. The detective started throughing the cracker things at me. Surprisingly they were rock hard. I caught a few in my mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed causing a** lot** of heads to turn. "What are they! I must know! I MUST!" The detective burst into a fit of laughter.

"You remind me of me, when I was younger and more optimistic." she smiled herself. _How old is she!_ I thought. She outstreched her hand. "Detective Ema Skye."

I took the hand and shook it. "Maya Fey."

This seemed to shock her. "Your Mr. Wright assistant!" she exlaimed. I nodded. "Wow. When I worked with him he always talked about you."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. I had know idea Nick worked on another case with someone else. Ema laughed and explained it was one case and that Nick only took because she reminded him of me. It was when I went of the Kurain for my training. I asked Ema about the man earlier and she went into a sulk for a moment then she told me.

His name is Klavier Gavin. Lead singer for the hit rock group the Gaviners and a prosecutor. He was Nick last oppenent in court and Mr. Justices' main rival. According to Ema he air guitars in court. He asked Ema out today but she hates him or so she says calling him a glimmerous fop (whatever that means). I didn't believe her though.

She left with the rest of the police after a while and I went around the office searching for evidence. I stole Apollo's attorney badge (What like he needs it anymore?) and put it in my pocket I walked downstairs and at the crime scene was none other than Miles Edgeworth and his assistant. I approached the two of them, screaming "EDGEYPOO!" in my best Wendy Oldbag voice which must have been very convincing because Mr. Edgeworth nearly tried to jump out the window. His assistant burst out laughing.

"Jez. You sure scared him." she said after laughing. (A/N: I haven't played Ace Attorney Investagations in about 2 months so Kay will be off character)

"Ms. Maya Fey," started Mr. Edgeworth, "It's been awhile. I wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances."

"Same here Edgey." I tried to smile but given the circumstances I couldn't. Mr. Edgeworth introduced his assistant to me. Her name is Kay Faraday and her ocupation is a secret. I tried to guess but I keep getting it wrong.

"Maya could you tell me about the victims?" Mr. Edgeworth asked after me and Kay exchanged REALLY long plesanturies. I agreed. I started with Nick saying Mr. Edgeworth didn't need anymore info on the guy. He had known him since they where kids. Apollo was a different matter. Trucy told be about him. The main thing that stood out for her was his constant attempts at being cool in court. He had a special sort of power like the magatama that saw peoples weak points. He had never lost a case and had werid hair. Mr. Edgeworth asked me to write all that down. They were conducting there own investagation.

Mr. Edgeworth turned to leave. "Let's go Kay." he was almost halfway out the door when he said that. "Oh and Maya." he looked me in the eye like he had something important to say. "Don't talk to the Wolf guy." I smiled and agreed.

**Okay peoples here it is Chapter 3. The chapter are going to be set up like in Apollo Justice. BTW, the killer in this is NOT Kristoph Gavin or his brother. It's not that predicable. Okay Review please. Happy New Year.**

**P.s. This chapter took 5 days to write hope you like it.**


	4. Day 2 Trial Former

**Hello peoples! I'd like to thanks everyone for the reviews, so I updated as fast as I could. Okay so I'll start now…**

_(Maya POV)_

_Another sleepless night_ I thought. Suddenly my phone started ringing .I looked at my watch, it was three in the morning. I sighed and took the call.

"Hello, is this Maya Fey.?" said the voice on the other line.

"Yes"

"Hey, names Klavier Gavin. You may have heard of me."

I sure had Ema was ranting about this guy all day.  
"Yes, you were Nick's last opponent in court." I sighed, my mind drifting back to Nick.

"Ja, Look Fraulein, I'm sorry about what happened to Herr Wright but I would like to give you so information." Before I could reply he said, "The Prosecution, Fraulein, is a strange man known as Adam Kimyona. He loves murder trials and is a very offensive prosecutor. He has been rumored to have an assassin, remove any defendants that got a Not Guilty verdict."

As Klavier was speaking I was writing all this down.

"Thanks Mr. Gavin." I chirped and hung up.

-The Next Day. –

I stood in the freezing cold holding an Umbrella. It was blue with so Chinese symbols on it. I was standing on a platform I know all to well. This is were I left Nick to go to Kurain to more training. It's been 9 years since that day. Today I stood waiting for Pearly's train but I wasn't allowed to call her that anymore.

"Mystic Maya, Please! Call me something other than… that name, I'm not 8 anymore!" she shouted at me on her 16th birthday. I didn't blame her for shouting. She's a teenager and needs to be treated like one.

The train's whistle gave me a fright and I jumped backwards knocking some poor old man over. I apoligised and helped him up then I realized who it was.

"Your honor?" I asked.

"Yes and who are you?" the Judge said.

"Maya Fey. I've been a defendant 2 times in your court room."

"Oh Ms. Fey! Good to see you again! I'm terribly sorry about Mr. Wright." He sighed.

"Yes ,well." I sniffled, holding back tears. I quickly changed the subject before I started blubbering in public again…again…again. "So are you waiting for someone too?"

His honor nodded. "My Mexician cousin. I haven't seen him in a decade."

"Oh." _That's how he knew Spanish._ I thought.

Before either me or His Honor could say anything there was a huge chorus of screams and Pearly (Shut up) and a couple of her millions upon millions of friends, burst through the automatic doors of the train.

"Mystic Maya!" they cooed as one.

Nice meeting you Your Honor. I doubt I'll live through this weekend."

Back the apartment I was renting for the week, Pearly and her friends were having a mini party amonst themselves. Pearly who was ususally quiet had taken to screaming and racing around. I was feeling very tired and looked at my watch. "Ack!" I exclaimed. "Pearl we gotta go down to the court house." Pearly's friends insited and coming so I did the most resonable thing to do in this situation. I called Fransizka and asked her if she would come watch the trial. She agreed and I told her to whip any of Pearly's friends (I accidently said Pearly and got her very angry) if they made any noise. She was delighted saying she got a new whip because her old one broke from all the Gumshoe whippings.

I got in my position and Pearly sttod next to me. I looked around for Trucy and I gave her a warm smile saying everything is going to be okay. His Honor came into the court room. He slamed down on his Gavel and shouted. "Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Trucy Wright.

"The defense is hungry, Your Honor." I smiled then realised what I just said. "I mean, the defense is ready your honor." I said quickly.

"Ms. Fey are you sure your up for this?" Asked His Honor.

"Yeah! I'm sure!" I said as confidently as possible, pumping a fist in the air.

"Okay... and the prosecution." His Honor looked at the prosecution's side.

Suddenly the two door's slamed open. A pale man stood in the doorway. He had grey hair and a black suit and a red tie. "Is ready Your Honor." Kimyona smiled a vampire smile.

**Thanks everyone make sure to review.**


End file.
